Many users may shoot home video using handheld digital cameras, such as camcorders, digital single lens reflex cameras, point-and-shoot cameras and camera phones. The users may shoot these home videos from an unstable, moving position rather than a steady viewpoint, such as mounted on a tripod. This technique may create a video that visibly shakes, even inducing nausea in watchers who view the home video for extended periods of time. Additionally, as many digital video cameras capture an image on a line by line basis, a digital video camera may produce a “rolling shutter effect” due to movement of the camera while filming.